Gege, I Love You
by OrangeDeer
Summary: Hadiah terindah dalam hidupmu adalah ketika kau mencintai seseorang dan ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu.


**Gege, I Love You**

**By**

**Choi 'Mao' Maxun**

**Rated** : T  
**Pairing** : TaoRis (Tao x Kris)

**Cameo**: other member EXO

**Genre** : Fluff Romance, Friendship

**Length**: Oneshoot

**Disclaimer: All of the characters aren't mine. I do own the fiction and the plot.**  
**Warning: typo (s), YAOI, OOC, abal, EYD tidak jelas, NO BASH, NO FLAME, pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

...

Seorang namja bermata panda nan manis menatap jam tangannya kesal. Orang yang ditunggu tidak juga muncul, padahal orang itu menyuruhnya untuk menjemput sekarang juga. Ia bersandar ke dinding sebuah cafe, di tempatnya menunggu.

"Mana sih dia?" pikirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh proporsional yang mengenakan T-shirt, jeans, dan topi keluar dari dalam cafe tersebut dan menghampirinya.

"Maaf Tao" ucap namja itu. "Sulit sekali membuatnya mengerti." Jelasnya lagi.

Si namja manis bernama Tao itu menatapnya kesal. "Kamu lama sekali, aku hampir berjamur menunggumu."

"Tao maafkan aku" namja itu menatap dengan puppy eyes gagalnya. :p

"_Aish! Dia tahu kalau aku tidak akan tahan dengan tatapannya yang seperti itu_." Batin Tao. "Baiklah, tapi jelaskan padaku, Kris gege. Apa lagi yang kamu lakukan?" ucap Tao pada namja bernama Kris, pada 'sahabatnya' yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

Yap, 'sahabat'. Setidaknya itulah status mereka sekarang. Dua orang yang menyatakan hubungan dekat mereka selama beberapa tahun ini sebagai 'sahabat'.

"Ah tidak Tao, aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa ge? Kamu apakan lagi yeojaitu?" ucap Tao kesal.

"Aissh! Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menolaknya. Apa itu salah? Aku sungguh tidak tertarik padanya." Kris membela dirinya.

Lagi-lagi begini. Mereka berdebat tentang masalah yang sama. Dan Kris lagi-lagi membela dirinya.

_"Ah memang bukan salah mu ge."_ Batin Tao. "_Hanya yeoja-yeoja itu yang begitu menyukaimu, dan itu membuatku kesal. Aish! Tao, berhentilah berpikir seperti ini. Apa aku cemburu? Mungkinkah? Arghh,, tidak boleh!"_ Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Kris heran.

"Tao-ya. Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah tidak ge. Ayo kita pulang, sudah waktunya makan malam. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

"Ayo, aku juga sudah lapar."

...

"Panda, Kris ge, dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Sehun, ketika mereka sampai di dorm.

"Tidak dari mana-mana" jawab Tao dan Kris bersamaan.

"Kompak sekali, ckck. Ya sudahlah. Hey panda, apa kau lupa sekarang jadwalmu memasak? Kami semua sudah sangat lapar."

"Astaga, maaf aku lupa harus memasak untuk kalian." Kata Tao lalu buru-buru ke dapur.

"Dasar, kamu selalu saja lupa panda. Apa di kepalamu hanya ada…" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya dan menoleh pada Kris.

"Ada siapa?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Kata Sehun lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang bengong tidak mengerti.

...

"_Aish! Kenapa Kris gege akrab sekali dengan Suho gege? Menyebalkan."_ Kesal Tao dalam hati saat melihat Kris dan Suho bercerita berdua sambil bercanda dan tertawa. Suho menatapnya membuat Tao mengernyit.

"Ada apa Suho ge? Mengapa kamu melihatku seperti itu ?" Tanya Tao pada Suho.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Bukankah sejak tadi kamu yang melihatku seperti itu?" Kata Suho, membuat Tao gugup.

"Ah aku tidak melihatmu begitu ge. Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Jawab Tao. Kemudian Kris dan Suho kembali bercerita, seakan tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka.

_"Aish menyebalkan sekali_." Kesal Tao dalam hatinya.

"Panda, kalau suka ungkapkan saja." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba, tepat di telinga Tao.

"Hah? Apa katamu Sehun?'

"Kamu suka sama Kris ge kan? Ungkapkan saja, apa susahnya sih"

"Enak saja kamu bicara. Aku bukan kamu yang begitu mudahnya menyatakan cinta pada Luhan ge. Lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa? Kita sama-sama namja, begitukan? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Cinta tidak memandang apapun panda. Lihat saja aku dan Luhan ge. Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintai Luhannie ku. Iya kan chagi?" Kata Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan, mesra.

"Ahh Hunnie, jangan bicara begitu di depan Tao. Aku malu." Ucap Luhan, terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Rusa kecil ku, kamu terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang malu. Chu~" kata Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Yah! Jangan bermesraan di depanku!" bentak Tao kesal.

Sehun tersenyum nakal, "ya ya, baiklah. Aku tau kamu cemburu melihat kemesraan kami, panda."

"Terserahlah apa katamu Sehun. Kalian tidak akan mengerti." Kata Tao dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa yang tidak kami mengerti? Ayolah, katakan saja padanya. Apa kamu rela Kris ge di rebut orang lain?"

Tao terdiam . Mencerna apa yang di katakan Sehun.

"Benar juga." Sahut Tao. "Tapi bagaimana dengan persahabatanku nanti? Aku tidak ingin semuanya berubah setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku takut Kris ge akan marah. Bagiku, mencintainya saja sudah cukup."

"Percayalah, Kris ge tidak akan marah. Aku yakin dia punya perasaan yang sama denganmu panda." Sahut Sehun, membesarkan hati Tao.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tao ragu.

"Kamu harus yakin baby panda, kami akan mendukungmu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Luhan ge. Akan ku pikirkan lagi." Kata Tao sambil membalas senyuman Luhan. Ia tak sadar, di ujung sana Kris sedang menatapnya.

...

"_Kemana semua orang?"_ kata Tao dalam hati saat bangun pagi dan mendapati dorm sepi. Tidak ada orang kecuali dirinya dan gege tersayang nya, Kris, yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Aish, kemana sih mereka?" dumelnya sambil berjalan ke dapur. Dan kemudian Ia menemukan sebuah note yang di letakkan di atas meja makan.

"_Baby panda, hwaiting!^^"_

Tao mengernyit, "apa maksudnya ini?". Ia membolak-balikkan note itu, berfikir keras. "Hmm, ini pasti kerjaan Sehun dan Luhan ge." Gumamnya. "Tapi untuk apa?" ia kembali berfikir. Berjalan berputar mengelilingi ruangan itu dan berhenti tepat di depan kalender. Ia melihat angka-angka yang berderet rapih di kalender itu dan berhenti pada dua angka yang telah di beri tanda lingkaran. "Tanggal 21?" Tao memincingkan matanya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga, Kris gege. Aku lupa." Tao kembali berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan, gelisah. "Aissh, mengapa aku sampai lupa? Bodoh! Aku belum menyiapkan kado untuknya. Aahhhh!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa Tao? Mengapa kamu berteriak?" kata Kris tiba-tiba yang ternyata sudah berada di dapur.

"Ahh, tidak ge." Jawab Tao gugup.

"Oh" mulut Kris berbentuk huruf O tanda mengerti. "Tao-ya, bisa buatkan aku sarapan? Aku lapar." Tanya Kris

"Baik gege." Jawab Tao lagi tanpa menatap wajah Kris.

.

.

.

Di meja makan yang sepi, hanya ada Tao dan Kris. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kemana yang lainnya Tao?" Tanya Kris memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak tau ge, saat aku bangun mereka sudah tak ada." Jawab Tao sambil tetap menatap makanannya. Kris pun kembali diam.

.

.

.

.

"Tao-ya."

"Ya, gege?" Tao gugup.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya." Ucap Kris lalu meninggalkan meja makan. Tao pun membereskan meja makan seorang diri.

PLUK

Tao kaget karena seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Kris yang memeluknya.

"Gege? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Tao gugup.

"Memelukmu. Apa lagi?" jawab Kris santai dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Tao.

"Ta..tapi ge, bisakah kamu melepaskannya sekarang?"

"Tak bisa. Aku akan terus memelukmu. Apa kamu tak suka?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu ge. Aku…."

"Tao-ya" Kris memotong ucapan Tao. "Apa kamu tidak melupakan sesuatu hari ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Apa itu ge?" Tanya Tao dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat?" kata Kris lagi.

"Hmm, selamat ulang tahun ge" ucap Tao lirih dan membuat Kris tersenyum.

"Tao-ya"

"hmm"

"Aku ingin hadiah yang special darimu"

"Maafkan aku ge, aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa" ucap Tao dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tidak perlu Tao, aku hanya menginginkan mu hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu ge?" Tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

Kris membalikkan badan Tao sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Kini mereka saling menatap. Tao merasa malu karena Kris terus memandangnya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memanas dan terlihat semburat merah dipipinya. Tao menunduk malu, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"g..ge, mengapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?" Tao memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walau janntungnya serasa seperti akan lepas dan jatuh dari tempatnya.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangkat dagu Tao agar menatapnya. Sekarang jantung Tao mungkin benar-benar copot :p

"Lihat aku, dan dengarkan baik-baik." Ujar Kris dan Tao mengangguk, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kris.

"Tao-ya, jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Kris dengan lantang.

Tao terdiam, Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya. Kris kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

"Kamu dengar? Tao-ya, I love you. Jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Kris lagi.

Tao tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, Ia terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca bersiap menumpahkan air matanya. Dan akhirnya pertahanannya pun runtuh. Air matanya mengalir deras, membasahi wajah manis itu seketika. Kris yang melihat Tao menangis dengan sigap menghapus air mata yang seenaknya keluar tanpa izin itu.

"Maaf Tao-ya. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Ia merasa bersalah karena Tao masih terus menangis.

"Tao-ya, ku mohon. Bicaralah, katakan sesuatu. Apa aku menyakitimu?

"Tidak ge. Hiks" ucap Tao sesenggukan.

"Benarkah? Tao-ya, kamu membuatku cemas. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Kris sambil memeluk Tao erat. Tao membalas pelukannya.

"aku juga ge, hiks. I love you too. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Jawab Tao lirih namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kris.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus lembut sisa-sisa air mata di wajah manis Tao. "Terima kasih Tao-ya, kamu adalah hadiah terindah dihidupku." kata Kris bahagia.

Tao pun tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup bibir Kris. Sebuah ciuman kecil nan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Gege, I love you"

…THE END…

**A/N:: Kris ulang tahun? Hahaha**

**Hello ^^ Kenalan dulu hehe, author lama tapi baru di FFN '3')/**

**If you know what I mean XD**

**Mao yang dulu author tapi sudah lama menghilang sekarang hadir lagi, dan baru mendaftarkan diri di FFn ini.**

**FF ini adalah FF yang sudah lama Mao buat. Dulu sempat di publish di facebook dan blog Mao tahun 2011 silam, dan sekarang dengan beberapa perubahan termasuk pairing nya akhirnya Mao publish kembali.**

**Okay Mao tau FF ini sepertinya tidak begitu bagus dengan alur yang membingungkan, ending yang terkesan memaksa, dan lain-lain wkwk**

**Tapi dari lubuk hati yang terdalam Mao masih berharap kalian mau mebaca FF ini dan memberikan review *wink* dan Mao ucapkan terima kasih yang paliiiiing besar untuk itu. Hehe**

**Baiklah, silahkan direview ne ^^**

**Gomawo :D**

**©Choi'Mao'Maxun**


End file.
